


Write Back At Ya

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CUL draws and writes on the desk and finds a penpal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Back At Ya

It was an extremely boring day. Listening to the teacher drone on and on about math theorems that didn’t make much sense nor seemed useful, her fingers drummed against the desk in a steady rhythm.

She soon busied herself drawing on the desk. Why the hell not. She had drawn some rather elaborate dragons and other creatures on the desk before the bell rang and signaled that class was over.

The next day, she found small writing on the desk next to the half erased drawing.

“Don’t draw or write on the desk!!” it read. It was accompanied by a small angry emoticon

She snorted. Writing underneath, she replied “Then what do you think you’re doing, you moron?”

The next day she received a reply: “I’m trying to get you to stop, don’t you see??” this time accompanied by a frustrated emoticon

“Who are you?” She wrote back.

Soon they had a daily correspondence going on.

“I take this class during 5th period. =v= You?”

“I’m 1st period. Class is boring, huh?”

“Tell me about it. Hiyama-sensei is really boring =3=”

She responded in kind with an unflattering drawing of their teacher.

Their school days passed like this, and both of them soon became eager to go to class to see what the other wrote. However, she had no idea who exactly her mysterious pen pal was. She can only assume it was a girl, judging by the handwriting.

She decided to give this person a gift. She made a little cutesy phone charm, placed it in a small bag, and taped it under the desk.

“I have a gift for you. Look under the desk. Thank you for keeping me company (somehow)”

The next day she saw the words “Thank you ^_^” scrawled onto the desk and she smiled. “You’re welcome,” she wrote back.

The correspondence soon stopped after. No matter how much she wrote or drew on the desk, there was no reply. She would find her drawings erased or graffiti-ed on, but she could definitely tell it was not the person she had befriended.

One day in the library she had stumbled upon Piko. She had never really liked him and his overly righteous behavior. It got on her nerves. However…

On his phone, there was a small rather familiar phone charm.

“H-hey! That’s mine!”

“Excuse me?” Piko glared at her.

“I made it! I made that charm!”

“You did?”

“Y-yeah! Where did you get it?”

“A friend.”

“Which friend? Who gave it to you?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I can’t say for certain who gave it to me but… This person takes Hiyama-sensei’s class during 1st period and draws really cool dragons and I’d like to meet her one day. Of course, I probably will never be able to talk to her again since my schedule changed.”

“Piko?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a lot different than I imagined.”

“Pardon?”

She smiled. “I hope you get to talk to her again someday.”

“Yeah. But what did you mean when you said the charm was yours? CUL? CUL! Come back here!”

She skipped away with him chasing after her. A mischievous grin spread across her face. I’ll let him figure it out on his own she thought.


End file.
